Morning Rituals
by Angel Kitty
Summary: A typical sibling argument over who gets to shower first turns into something else. Teaserviceshipping.


Based of an imagine your otp prompt on tumblr, which my friend added to~

* * *

It had started off as a fairly peaceful morning. III had gotten up early as usual, before any of his brothers or Tron were awake. He always liked to get up early and have a leisurely shower before he made breakfast. Today was no different.

The pinkette was in a pretty good mood, humming to himself as he carried his clothes into the bathroom and getting everything ready for his shower. It was a beautiful morning, he thought as he began unbuttoning his shirt. However, his pleasant thoughts were interrupted by his middle brother rudely slamming open the door without so much as a knock.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out, you little shit."

III frowned very slightly and bit his lip to keep from saying something equally crass. IV _knew_ that this was his bathroom time; he deserved a little privacy, at least. "I always shower at this time in the morning," he explained calmly, looking his brother in the eye. "You're usually still asleep by the time I'm done."

IV wasn't phased. "I have to be somewhere early today. My fans are waiting. Get out." He gestured towards the door with his thumb, confident that he would get his way.

The younger teen was quiet for minute, debating with himself. To be obedient to his older brother or to stand his ground? No, he decided, he was not going to let IV push him around. Not this time. "It's my turn to shower," he responded firmly.

The Asian Champion made an irritated noise, glaring at his younger sibling. "My fans are more important than your prissy make-yourself-pretty shower time. _Excuse me_ for cutting into your masturbation hour," he spat sarcastically.

III's face flushed pink in anger. "Take that back!" he demanded, taking a step closer. He shook a towel at IV threateningly. In response, IV smirked and snatched his clothes off the counter, holding them out of reach.

"I'll take it back when you leave."

"Nii-sama!"

As III made another grab for his clothing, IV grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to push him out, dropping the clothes.

"Just…get…out of here!"

"No!"

"I'm going to shower and you're going to have to deal with it. Get over it, Princess."

The two struggled for a minute, wrestling with each other, each trying to gain control. III clenched his teeth in determination, trying to force his brother to let go of him and let him have his freaking private shower time. IV only pushed him harder, and, being the older and stronger one, eventually overpowered him. The brothers tumbled to the floor, IV landing on top III with more force than he had intended.

"Ow…" III rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on the floor, then turned his attention to his sibling who was on top of him.

"I win," IV said with a smirk. "You didn't stand a chance anyway. You're such a weakling."

The pinkette glared up at him, obviously uncomfortable. "You're such a jerk, Nii-sama. Just because you're older doesn't mean you can push me aro-"

"Shut up." IV put a finger to III's lips. "Just for one second, shut your fucking mouth."

III kept frowning, but did what he was told. There was a brief moment of tension between them as they stared at each other, still breathing hard from the struggle. In that moment, something was awakened in the both of them; out of nowhere, there was just this crazy _spark_ that hadn't been there before. It only took a few more moments of staring into those emerald eyes for IV to figure out what he wanted. Suddenly his attitude became very different.

"You know," he whispered, running his fingers down III's cheek down to his neck, "Winners get to claim a prize."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Nii-sama?"

A pleased grin spread itself on IV's face as he lifted III's chin with his hand and leaned down.

"Nii-sa-"

III was cut off by forceful kiss to his lips. It took a moment for it to register in his mind what was going on. What did IV think he was doing? Without thinking, his lips parted with the intention of pulling away and protesting. It turned out not to be such a smart move as IV used this opportunity to slip him some tongue.

Okay. Maybe this wasn't too bad.

III shut his eyes, slowly, and eventually relaxed into the kiss. His brother may be a jerk but damn was he a good kisser. He buried his fingers in IV's hair and pressed his face closer to his own, beginning to kiss him passionately.

Neither one cared that the floor was hard and wet or that they'd gotten a little bruised from falling or even that they both had morning breath. They were caught up in the moment, unable to focus on anything but each other.

IV pressed him hard against the floor, breaking each kiss only to lean down and once more capture those lips with his own again. III was being surprisingly lenient with all this, letting IV french him and even touch him a little. The younger shivered a little as his brother's fingers lightly traveled down his waist and cradled his hip. He drew the line when IV tried to reach into his pants, however.

"Don't," III said quietly, pulling away and catching IV's hand right before he touched him in a very inappropriate place. "Maybe we should stop," he said hesitantly, thinking of V and Tron. Their father and brother might have been wakened by the fighting and tumbling around the bathroom. III was pretty sure they'd knocked over a shampoo bottle or two during the struggle.

"Don't be stupid," IV muttered, brushing a tangled pink curl out of III's face. "There's no reason we can't do this." Okay, that wasn't exactly true, but it sounded good right now. In fact, it sounded so good that III gave in and lifted up his head for another kiss. IV met him halfway and they fell back, making out wildly.

It was only when they were both feeling hot and horny and about ready to do something they'd regret later when the door gently creaked open and Tron strolled in to fetch some hand cream from under the sink. He paused, however, when he caught sight of his two youngest sons sprawled out on the floor kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Well," he began, and watched in amusement as the single syllable caused them both jerk away from each other with a start. IV sheepishly removed his hand from III's pants (he'd almost gotten away with it this time too!).

III's entire face turned strawberry red. "Um, we were just…"

"Just what?" Tron prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Having a fight," IV finished for him in a mumble. He sat up and refused to look at anyone. III managed to lift himself a little off the floor, but was too shaky to sit properly and remained in a lying position.

Tron continued to stare at them for a minute, not saying a word. They all sat in uncomfortable silence, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Tron just reached under the sink and took what he'd been looking for. He cast one last glance at them before just shaking his head in disappointment and walking out the door. As he left, they heard him say to himself, "I should have raised them better…"

More silence.

Finally, IV turned to III and pointed an accusing finger. "This is your fault you little shit."

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"Well, you seduced me!"

"Jerk!"

"Fairy princess!"

Somehow Tron knew as he walked down the hall that neither one of them would be getting a shower that morning.


End file.
